


Like feathers

by HybridComplex



Series: Lost and found [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, this is really bad and I apologize for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's mitosis and division and he isn't sure what is who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like feathers

Betty's desperate, thundering roar is what calls them from sleep, pulling Bruce inside out and sending Hulk running. Betty runs with him, casting orange and red over the walls of the mansion and the slow trickle of water in the stream. They stop what feels like thousands of miles away, Hulk's pained growls echoing over tree-tops and deep into the cluster of neurons where Bruce rests, panting at the strain.

Betty tucks his head into her neck, forehead pressed to the slope where muscle bulges into shoulder. She hums like their mothers used to and the steady jump of her pulse against his nose melts him down until Bruce is bruised and broken in her arms, breaths coming wet and thin. She cradles him, wrapping him in a warmth he hasn't felt since before the crack of his mother's skull on the granite counter-top.

Loki gives a questioning growl, cheetah spots rippling into the thick black fur of his prefered wolf form. He settles on the ground as Bruce hums softly, touching his fingertips to the vibration of Betty's throat as she starts to speak with a voice that's hers but also Hulk's, infrasonic and beautiful and slowly seeping away until she's just as pink and just as naked as Bruce.

Elizabeth Ross, the cellular to Bruce’s atomic, the master manipulator at the master level of all living things.

Bruce wonders if she could alter him like he can’t alter himself, fill the gape of his chest cavity _where Tony used to be where he should be where Bruce wants to clench his fingers and tug sever his spine or maybe weave it into a filling like feathers in a pillow_ with new cells, ones that don’t ache with every breath.


End file.
